


Wisdom Teeth

by orphan_account



Series: The Outsiders: In a Car [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Nonsense, sightly ooc character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ponyboy gets his wisdom teeth and his brothers plus dallas get to deal with him afterward.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> heh

Twas the summer of '67 that Ponyboy got his wisdom teeth out, a week after his birthday.

He was now on his ride back, and very loopy because of the drugs. He had no idea what he was saying.

"How 'o g'rls walk wif those 'ig lum's on their 'est?" Ponyboy asked in his drugged state. He was seated in the backseat of the truck with Darry and Soda in the front, Darry driving, and Dally next to him, finding amusment in Ponyboy. Dally and Soda sniggered and Darry sighed. 

"Wai', why'on' I ha' any? Huma's are weir'." Even Darry had to laugh.

"Oh, hey, 'orgeous," he said to Dally.

"Excuse me?" Sodapop nearly choked laughing.

"I th'aid hey!"

"Wait'll Two-Bit sees this kid," Sodapop said.

"Hey, th'Oda?

"Yeah?"

"Who's this g'rl?"

Soda laughed, "That's not a girl, thats Dally. You know him."

"She's a 'retty g'rl," Ponyboy giggled.

"Shut up, will ya?" Dallas was relieved to see hat they were just one block away from the house.

"You have 'lond hair li' my mom. S'pre'y. [it's pretty] You shou' see her some'ime."

Smiles faltered slightly, but they were at the house.

"C'mon, Pony, let's get out of the car."

"Can we 'ring the 'retty la'y?"

"Yeah, we can brimg the pretty lady." 

"I'm gonna kill you."


End file.
